


Ritual

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [129]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux loves Kylo's hair.





	

Hux has always been fascinated by Kylo’s hair, from the moment it tumbled out of his helmet the first time.

Quite aside from the logistics behind keeping those tresses locked in that helmet, and still being able to bounce like clouds when freed… Hux has just never been around hair of such length before. Even the female troopers and officers normally keep theirs cut short and manageable. His own is on the longer side for an officer, but he keeps it tidy enough that no one has room to question it.

Hux loves to run his fingers through the dark strands. When they’re close together, but distracted, he’ll scrunch the soft curls up and twirl them around his fingers. He’ll yank him in for kisses (or more) by the handful. And after the first time Kylo allowed him to groom him, he’s never looked back.

In the shower, in the morning. Kylo’s fingers stroke at his scalp and short hair, and behind his ears. Hux melts, his eyes shut and lost to pleasure. He’d like to see how he was with longer locks, but he can’t quite bring himself to rebel that far. No, this will have to do. He smiles to himself as Kylo makes little spikes all over his head like a Dathomirian Zabrak before rinsing him clean.

Once he’s done, he grabs the shampoo and returns the favour. Kylo has more hair to wash, and Hux makes sure he cleans from root to tip. He pushes it all back behind Kylo, so the tails fall down his broad shoulders in dark rivulets, and he rinses it out to add the conditioner. Since using Kylo’s bathing products, his own hair has sparkled more, much to his delight. He also smells of him, and that’s even nicer still.

Out of the shower they step, and Hux wraps Kylo’s hair up for him, out of the way. His own needs little towelling, and then they set about their drying and dressing. He glances over - and Kylo sees him looking - which means they share a little smile. 

Kylo blows a kiss through the air, and Hux flusters with happiness. He’ll remember the feel of his curls all day.


End file.
